wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Blade clan
thumb|The banner of the Burning Blade The Burning Blade Clan *'Leader:' Technically None, though Neeru Fireblade leads one sect of the clan. *'Clan Colors:' Orange Not so much a clan as a vast asylum, the Burning Blade was held in check by a large group of ogre enforcers. The ogres never drank demon's blood, and so their race was impervious to the bloodlust that often came over the orcs. The Burning Blade was filled with extreme cases, orcs who had gone so far over the edge into bloodlust that they could not be counted on to follow orders reliably during battle. Ordinarily, orcs this uncontrollable were simply killed off by their bretheren, but the members of the Burning Blade were different; they were not as expendable because they were also great warriors, often specializing in swords. The Horde was not willing to kill such skilled warriors, but on the other hand it was not willing to employ them except in the most extreme cases, for fear that they might turn on other clans or even each other. But an extreme case arrived near the end of the second war, when the Horde had been pushed back into Azeroth and finally made a stand at the fortified Blackrock mountains. As the Alliance armies, spurred on by Anduin Lothar's death, stormed Blackrock Spire itself, Doomhammer finally gave the order for the Burning Blade to be unleashed. The result was probably the bloodiest battle in the war for both sides, but in the end the alliance prevailed. Most of the Burning Blade clan was annihilated, and the ogres escaped, along with Rend Blackhand, Maim, Zuluhed, and their armies, to the Dark Portal, where they too were destroyed. The members of the Burning Blade were so possessed by the bloodlust that they did not surrender no matter what the circumstances, and so the vast majority of the clan was completely annihilated. However, a very small number (less than 25) were forcibly taken prisoner so that the alliance mages could study the most extreme effects of the Bloodlust. They were interned along with the rest of the orcs, where their bloodlust gradually abated. When Thrall freed the internment camps, these survivors, now called the Blademasters, pledged their support to him, and followed him across the ocean to Kalimdor. The current blademasters who follow the New Horde get their impossible skill and speed as a blessing from the spirits, instead of demons. Mankrik in the Crossroads could be one of the remaining members of the clan judging by his bloodlust and the banner of the Burning Blade hanging outside his tent. The Burning Blade clan still holds a good chunk of central Desolace with the assistance of a demonic coven to their south. It is believed that these demons and warlocks are the ones teaching necromancy to the Magram centaur, which implies that they are working on a "new" Scourge. The horde is intent on bring the Burning Blade down. Recently, the warlock Neeru Fireblade, a servant of the Shadow Council at Jaedenar, was given the task to recruit orcs to infiltrate Durotar from within. His sect is part of the Burning Blade clan . They are located in The Barrens, and Desolace. This new orgainzation is probably an outgrowth of similar organization created by the minor demon Zmodlor. Now it is an affiliation of many different sapient beings, including orcs, satyrs and various types of demons. They maintain several holdings throughout Durotar, where they constantly scheme to bring about the destruction of the Horde. United by their allegiance to the precepts of the demonic Burning Legion, the members of the Burning Blade have established footholds in places such as Skull Rock near Orgrimmar and in the dreaded Ragefire Chasm beneath the city itself. These installations, however, were located and subsequently destroyed by Orcish forces after Warchief Thrall learned of the cult and ordered its annihilation. The Burning Blade is particularly deeply entrenched in Desolace, where it maintains two bases of operation - the Thunder Axe Fortress which serves as the local headquarters and the Mannoroc Coven where portals to summon demons are opened by the cultists. Despite numerous attacks by stalwart adventurers, efforts to dimsantle these operations have been largely unsuccessful, with the exception of the recovery of the Sceptre of Light from the Fortress and the sealing of some of the portals in Mannoroc. A cell-based organization, the Burning Blade is largely independent of outside control, but does officially report to agents of the continent-spanning Shadow Council. The Searing Blade Clan, named in honor of another Orcish clan, and the Argus Wake are the Burning Blade's sister groups. Other Information Known members: Galtak Ered'nash The two words Galtak Ered'nash are used as a greeting among the members of the Burning Blade. It translates as: "All hail the Burning Blade" in the demonic tongue. External Links *Blademaster Category:Orc Clans Category:Organizations